elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ephesus
Ephesus is a region/march located in the Bangkorai of High Rock along the Iliac Bay. It is located more specifically on the southernmost edge of High Rock. The capital of Ephesus is the city of Ephesus, which is located on the southern border of the region. The regional deity is Mara. By game *Ephesus (Daggerfall) **Ephesus (City) *Ephesus (Online) **Ephesus Dolmen Description Geography The city of Ephesus is located on the southern edge of the March of Ephesus, which is a landlocked March surrounded by the unclaimed territories of the Dragontail Mountains, being one the most isolated nations of the Iliac Bay. The region of Ephesus is located on the southernmost end of the Bangkorai region, from the High Rock side. Ephesus is closer to the Reach of Skyrim and even the Craglorn region of Hammerfell. North of Ephesus is Mournoth, while south of Ephesus is the Fallen Wastes. Lake Viridian is a large lake located on eastern Ephesus and is one of the biggest landmarks of the region, including the famous Bangkorai Garrison, the large bulwark separating the Ephesus grasslands from the Hammerfell wastes. Ephesus is the least populated area in Bangkorai, not including the Garrison. History Second Era During the Alliance War in 2E 582, the Seventh Legion under Septima Tharn had planned a conquest over the Bangkorai region and failed in an attempt to take the city of Evermore. With the Daggerfall Covenant on high alert, the Seventh Legion prepared for conflict, and after meeting High King Emeric at the Nchu Duabthar Threshold, a war occurred between the Seventh Legion and the Covenant. The Legion had taken the Bangkorai Garrison with her battlemage, Papus orchestrating the battle. The Covenant's prized agent known as the Vestige, infiltrated the Garrison through the sewers and taken out Papus from within. The Legion had created a Dark Anchor in the middle of the Garrison, unleashing a Daedric Army into the Garrison, holding the Covenant from the northern gate. The Vestige defeated Papus and Xivilai Moath at the Dolmen and saved the Garrison, securing it for the Covenant. Afterwards, the Covenant advanced into the Fallen Wastes to defeat Septima Tharn and to secure the city of Hallin's Stand.Events in Storming the Garrison Third Era During the Warp in the West in 3E 405, the March of Ephesus was under the reign of an unknown Marquis, whose name was not recorded in the history books. Ephesus existed among the twenty-three other nations of the Iliac Bay. Ephesus, itself is in a mainland march that is far from the nearest kingdom, that being Orsinium, one of the three great kingdoms of the Iliac Bay. Later in the same year, the Warp in the West resulted in the Kingdoms expanding their territories, absorbing the smaller nations. The March of Ephesus was annexed into the Kingdom of Orsinium along with other regions on the northern coast of the Iliac.Events in The Warp in the West Gallery Bangkorai Garrison 1.png|The Bangkorai Garrison is situated on the southern border of Ephesus. Trivia *Ephesus derives from the real-life ancient city of Ephesus, which is located in the İzmir Province of Turkey. It is based on the Icarian Sea and is the site of a museum of archaeology. Appearances * * Category:Lore: Hammerfell Locations Category:Lore: High Rock Locations Category:Lore: Regions